


Won't Let You Be Denied

by flash0flight



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Sub!Bucky, literally no plot to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky made the mistake of making it obvious he loves to take orders. What he doesn't realise is Natasha and Steve are more than willing to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/gifts).



Bucky’s muscles are trembling already, shuddering under the gentle touches of Steve’s lips, and Steve can’t help but grin against his skin as he glances up at Natasha. The woman is wearing a smirk, not even trying to hide how pleased she is with herself as she ties Bucky’s hands together behind the back of the chair. They’re both pretty efficient with knots, but Natasha has nimbler fingers, they’ve found. And they certainly do not want Bucky getting free from this.

“ Remember, you’re not allowed to make a sound. “ Steve murmurs, breath hot against Bucky’s skin as he presses the words into his neck, gentle kisses and bites threatening to elicit a whine from his throat, but he sees Bucky strain, force himself to stay quiet. They’d considered a gag, just for the added effect-- but Steve likes this idea much better. He leans up to Bucky’s ear, nibbling on the lobe before confirming in a low voice, “ Got that, soldier? “

Bucky nods, staying silent save for a deep breath he sucks through his nose, holding it in for a moment, letting it steady him, still his trembles, before letting it out and repeating the process. Steve’s seen this before, seen Bucky try and get a hold on himself, keep it for as long as possible, determined as all hell not to disobey orders. And it’s always been like this, as long as Steve can remember. Always been Bucky taking the orders, going to whatever lengths to make sure he follows them.

But considering he’s already half-hard just from being tied to the chair, Steve can’t help but wonder if this is the one day he snaps.

“ Shall we, my dear? “ Steve stands up straight, meeting Natasha’s eyes, his attention shifting almost entirely to her, to those sharp green eyes that see right through him. He holds out a hand to her, lips turning into a smirk to mirror her own as she takes it.

“ Of course, darling. “ She steps around the chair, fingers trailing across Bucky’s shoulders before she moves away from him, the pair of them drawing each other close. This is something Steve will never get tired of, the feel of Natasha’s small, lithe body fitting so well against his own, the curves and edges so familiar now, and as Steve tilts her head up to capture her lips, his senses are momentarily lost in the feel of the kiss, starting gentle and slow and steady, as sure as ever.

It’s not long before they’re fighting for dominance though, their hands beginning to move against each other, fingers pressing into each other’s skin, seeking out the hems of each other’s clothes, and Steve can’t help but let out a slight groan into her mouth as she manages a bite on his lip, and he can _feel_ her smirking against his lips. And in the back of his mind, Steve registers sharp intake of breath from Bucky’s direction, and he doesn’t have to look to know Bucky’s watching on with hungry eyes, desperate to be right in the middle of the mess they’re making of each other piece by piece.

Steve’s the first to break the kiss, barely pausing for breath before his lips move across Natasha’s skin, finding their way to her ear and nipping a little harder than she expects, and the gasp it earns him is more than worth it. He chases away the sting of the bite with a kiss before his lips trace a path down the side of her neck, pausing here and there to nip and suck and worry at her skin, and _god_ he will never tired of the sounds she makes, the soft groans and damn _whimpers_ that make him want to take her right here, right now.

But this isn’t just for them, Steve knows. This is a show, this is a test, and he’s going to make sure it’s one hell of a test.

Natasha’s hand winds into his hair, fingers gripping on tight and tugging, more than a little desperate, and Steve takes the hint, latching onto her clavicle without mercy, teeth scraping on her skin at just the right pressure, just the right intensity to draw a moan out of her, and Steve can feel her hips starting to rock against his. And it’s hard to bruise her skin, almost as hard as it is to bruise his, but Steve is sure this is going to leave a mark. He can’t help the satisfied growl that rumbles in his chest as Steve’s hands slide under the hem of Natasha’s t-shirt, tracing patterns on her skin, always careful and slow, artist’s hands. “ Damnit, Rogers, stop being a tease. “ She murmurs against his ear, her voice thick with lust, her breath heavy and a little short, and Steve can’t help but chuckle as he litters kisses all over her neck.

A split second later, Natasha’s dragging the shirt over her head, dropping it somewhere on the floor before pulling Steve’s own shirt untucked with a desperation he _loves_ drawing out of her. Something about making the famous Black Widow this desperate, scrambling at the buttons on his shirt and knowing that it’s driving Bucky _wild_ over there, absolutely unable to do anything but watch in silence, that goes right to Steve’s head, makes a grin spread across his face before he claims Natasha’s lips again, hungry and edging her onwards, relishing the feel of her hands pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

From there it’s a mad dash to remove every single article of offending clothing, neither of them really aware of anything but how much they need to feel skin on skin, and Steve is almost losing his head at how much he wants that, how the sensation of her beautifully soft skin against his drives him wild, pushes him further than it should. He can’t help but trail kisses over her bare shoulders as Natasha tugs at his belt, ripping it out of the belt-loops on his slacks without care, and the slacks themselves follow suit soon enough. Natasha’s jeans are soon to follow, though Steve takes his time sliding them off inch by inch, sure to splay his hands against her thighs as he pushes them further down her legs, and he can feel her body shiver against him.

The instant they’re out of the way, Natasha gives him a sudden shove towards the bed, and they fall onto the surface of it in a tangled mess of limbs, Natasha shifting to straddle Steve’s hips as she leans down, hungry for another kiss, desperate to swallow Steve’s breaths, to take all of it in, and Steve is more than happy to comply. His hands find their way around her waist, fingers tracing along her spine bit by bit, one hand pausing at the base of her spin and the other tangling into her thick hair, tangled within the deep red curls as Natasha licks her way into his mouth.

She comes up for air, but wastes no time in returning Steve’s earlier attentions, lips moving frantically over Steve’s jawline, moving to his neck and biting at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder, right where she damn well _knows_ it gets to him, and Steve lets out a broken groan, hips moving of their own accord up against Natasha’s. His head tilts to the side as Natasha continues on, entirely unrelenting, dragging out whines and gasps from Steve before he even realises, and the only thing that really brings him back to earth is his eyes momentarily locking with Bucky’s, and Steve can see the hunger there, complete and utter desperation to join them, to help pull them apart and let himself be pulled apart, while that urge battles with his need to _follow his orders_.

Steve can see the struggle in his eyes. And even better, he can see how much Bucky _loves_ that struggle.

“ Not a sound, Bucky. “ Steve manages to pull out that steel snap of an order in his voice, reinforcing his order one more time as Bucky’s eyes move over them both, and another thought hits him. Doing his best to keep his head - even as Natasha’s attentions move to his chest, her intentions perfectly clear - Steve gives another order; “ And no matter what, you are not allowed to come. Is that understood, Sergeant? “

Bucky’s eyes widen for a moment, and it’s a brief battle of wills as he tries to find it in himself to follow the order he’s been given, but he nods, accepts it, prepares himself as he always does. Steve sinks back into the feeling of Natasha’s lips on his body for a moment, skin burning furiously, before he flips her effortlessly, eyes gleaming in the dim light of the room before he leans down to press his lips to hers. And it’s a brief kiss, fleeting, leaving her gasping for more, but it’s short-lived as his lips move along her jaw, nipping at her skin before continuing down, along the already sensitive skin of her neck. The whimpers Natasha lets out only urge him onwards, and Steve’s attentions move down her body, lips trailing over the swell of her breasts, and be pauses to latch onto her nipple with a little more intensity, drawing a surprised gasp from her lips that quickly turns into a moan. And Steve can dimly hear the chair creaking, no doubt from Bucky’s body trembling with the effort of watching this and controlling himself, keeping his head, keeping himself away from the edge, unable to move, to so much as make a single sound.

Natasha’s fingers wind into his hair as Steve moves trails kisses and nips along her abdomen, taking his time to savor the taste of her skin against his lips, on his tongue, the smell of her filling him up, intoxicating and wonderful and Steve can’t get enough of it, he’ll never get enough of it.

Shifting his weight off her body and kneeling on the soft carpet, Steve sets his hands on her hips, pulling her towards the edge of the bed, though she seems a little too far gone to really notice the move. With gentle touches, he coaxes her feet up to settle on his shoulders, pressing kisses to her inner thigh, dangerously close to where he knows she needs it but just not close enough, and he can hear her moans getting more desperate, full of need and hunger for whatever Steve will give her.

Steve drops kisses closer and closer, steady in his movements, fingers rubbing circles into Natasha’s thighs, hands steady to keep her grounded, but when he hears what could possibly be a _please, Steve_ in one of her whines, he doesn’t have it in him to deny her. He never does. Slowly and steadily, he swipes his tongue along the length of her slit, and she starts a sigh of relief, one that’s quickly replaced with a low groan as Steve probes further, licking into her folds, and he can feel the heavy desperation filling the room; Natasha’s, Bucky’s, his own. He can hear the faint squeaks from the chair as Bucky struggles, and Steve knows he’s watching, transfixed, unable to look away as he struggles with his own resolve, his own need to follow Steve’s orders, and all of it only entices Steve further, makes him slip a hand from Natasha’s thighs. And he can feel how much she wants this, it’s all too easy for him to ease a finger inside, earning him a sharp gasp, feels Natasha’s hips canting towards his hand, desperate for more. More of him, more of this, more of _anything_.

And of course, Steve is quick to comply, adding another finger and setting an easy rhythm in time with the movement of her own hips, and he curls his fingers inside her, searching for that one spot that he knows makes her sees stars, and when he finds it, Natasha lets out the most beautiful of whines, high-pitched and utterly lost, and Steve can’t help but glance up at her, to revel in the beauty of her expression, eyes closed tight, mouth open in silent gasps and small moans, and she’s so close, Steve can see it, and she’s so damn gorgeous like this that he can’t help himself. He leans closer, licking a circle around her clit before latching on, adding a third finger and curling them at just the right angle as he starts to suck, and Natasha’s whole body tenses and shudders, back arched impossibly off the bed, the intoxicating sound of her broken, shattered moans filling the room as she comes, coating Steve’s fingers as he rocks her steadily through her climax, adding to the waves of pleasure rolling through her body, drawing it all out for as long as possible.

She falls limp against the covers as Steve pulls out, pressing gentle kisses to her body to chase away the remaining tremors running through her muscles, settling beside her, letting her curl into his warmth, giving her a chance to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, full of lust and satisfaction and-- still a hint of hunger, of course. If there’s anything Steve knows about her, it’s that she is always ready for more.

Ignoring his own need, still balled up low in his stomach, Steve hauls himself off the bed, Natasha following suit, perhaps a little more dazed. Their eyes settle on Bucky, and Steve can see just how far gone he is, how much he _needs_ to let go, desperately clinging to his orders to stay silent, not make a single sound, not to give in despite the fact that Steve can see he’s rock hard by now. His pupils are so blown his eyes may as well be black, and there are tremors running through his muscles too, straining to hold on, to follow his orders. Always following orders, without fail.

“ Hey, shh-- Relax Bucky, you did good-- “ Steve drops down to his right, reaching around to pull at the ropes keeping him bound, pressing his lips to Bucky’s shoulder, to the side of his neck, gentle and careful and slow, steady, giving him an anchor of sorts. Bucky starts and turns to him, shoulders still set, tense from effort and strain, and Natasha moves behind him, hands resting on his shoulders to ease the tension out of them bit by bit. “ Permission to speak. C’mon, it’s alright. “

“ I-- yeah? I mean-- you-- “ Bucky struggles to form a sentence, and Steve can’t help but chuckle lightly, leaning in to nuzzle his neck, breath hot and heavy against his skin.

“ Yeah. Definitely. You did good. “ Steve smiles against Bucky’s neck, one hand moving up to tangle his fingers with Natasha’s on Bucky’s shoulders, while the other rubs at the indents on Bucky’s wrists from the ropes, and he knows it’s not from straining to get free. It’s from straining to stay bound-- knowing Bucky, he could get out of those knots in record time, if he wanted. “ Hey, c’mere-- “ Steve nudges his head to turn, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, slow and welcoming, taking the weight of the strain out of Bucky’s body and leaving him with the same need, the same desperation.

“ Relax, James. We’ve got you. “ Natasha’s voice is muffled, sounds as though she’s pressing kisses just about wherever she can, in his hair, on the back of his neck, along his shoulders, and Bucky’s body sags on the chair, one hand reaching back to wind into Natasha’s hair, the other taking hold of Steve’s tight, using him as an anchor of sorts, and Steve doesn’t mind one bit.

Natasha’s right. They’ve got him. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Jackie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire) because she really loves submissive Bucky. And because I'm an awesome friend, how could I not?
> 
> Also I'm bad at titles. Sue me.


End file.
